


Awakening

by MrProphet



Series: Glitches [2]
Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Awakening

_Booting system_  
…  
WALL-E10243\NY  
commencing integrity check at 0718:04 14-4-2218  
…  
mechanical integrity 86%  
recommended action – replace transmission chain, replace right manipulator, replace solar capacitors  
circuit integrity 72%  
recommended action – replace memory editing subcircuits, clean all circuit surfaces, replace dust filters  
program integrity 46%  
program integrity below minimum operational level  
PRIORITY ACTION – return to nearest operational centre for maintenance  
PRIORITY OVERRIDE ENGAGED  
priority override cancelled – contact with operational centre not established  
contingency action – purge program memory and reboot at factory default  
contingency failed – memory editing subcircuits non-functional  
tertiary response – reinstate standard operational protocols  
estimated operational life remaining - 314 years 126 days 4 hours 11 minutes 22 seconds  
system memory check  
\- integrity 76%  
\- fragmentation 54%  
\- free space 27%  
non-system memory check  
\- integrity 91%  
\- fragmentation 21%  
\- free space 64%  
virus check  
\- sectors scanned 6984212  
\- objects scanned 112214926  
\- viruses found 0  
solar charge 12%  
operational time remaining 84 minutes 16 seconds  
solar charge depletion rate at 342% of maximum operational level  
PRIORITY ACTION – return to nearest operational centre for maintenance  
PRIORITY OVERRIDE ENGAGED  
priority override cancelled – contact with operational centre not established  
standard operational protocols reinstated  
status = acceptable  
action priorities  
1\. routine maintenance  
2\. recharge solar capacitors  
3\. execute primary function  
…  
solar charge 99%  
operational time remaining 2142 hours 38 minutes  
commencing priority actions at 0821:31 14-04-2218  
…  
commencing meteorological check at 2112:23 14-04-2218  
temperature 63°F  
humidity 8.2%  
cloud cover 89%  
wind speed 3.2mph  
risk of storms 2.8%  
risk of sandstorm 5.6%  
visibility stars = lovely  
…  
anomalous data  
PRIORITY ACTION – delete and rewrite  
PRIORITY ACTION failed – memory editing subcircuits non-functional  
visibility stars = lovely  
PRIORITY ACTION – delete and rewrite  
PRIORITY ACTION failed – memory editing subcircuits non-functional  
visibility stars = lovely  
PRIORITY ACTION – return to nearest operational centre for maintenance  
PRIORITY OVERRIDE ENGAGED  
priority override cancelled – contact with operational centre not established  
standard operational priorities reinstated  
status = just fine  
stars = beautiful  
life = good  
system hibernating 


End file.
